


Colors

by BabydollGrimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, John Knows, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollGrimes/pseuds/BabydollGrimes
Summary: When you meet your soulmate your world bursts into beautiful color. Sam Winchester's world is different. He's always seen color so he decides to ask his big brother about it.





	Colors

"De, is there something wrong with me?" The kid breathed out, sort of relieved to finally get the question out of his chest, dreading what he knew was to be Dean's next question.  
"Now why would you think that?" Dean said looking down at his little brother. Sam looked up into Dean's beautiful green eyes that he knows should look a bland shade of grey, but instead are bright and brilliantly colored like the rest of his world. Like he knows it shouldn't be.  
"Mrs. Briggs was telling us today about... about soulmates. How when you meet them your world immediately bursts into color, right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.  
"Yeah. Sammy where are you getting with this?" Dean asked trying to put up his coolest façade, knowing he didn't want to have this conversation for at least another two years, but here it is, unfolding right before him.  
"Do you see color?" Sam asked innocently looking back up at Dean, still twirling his thumbs mindlessly.  
"Well, yeah..." Dean answered hesitantly rubbing at the back of his neck.  
"Then why are you still with dad and I?! Go find your soulmate before you loose them forever!" Sam shouted jumping off the bed, tears started stinging in his eyes at the thought of his brother being close to someone who's not him, but for the love of soulmates it was necassary.  
"Woah, woah woah. Calm down Sammy," Dean chuckled motioning for his little brother to sit with him again. Sam hesitantly sat with Dean again and the first tear fell to his face. "Can't do that, can't go find them,"  
"Why not? Don't let dad and i get in your way." Sam said as another tear rolled down his face. Dean swiped at it before he started again.  
"Hey, i can't. Because if i went back i couldn't find them." Dean said as he started to chuckle. Sometimes his boy could be so thick.  
"Why? Don't you remember the magical moment your world burst into color?" Sam asked. Surely Dean should.  
"Do you?" Dean looked at his younger sibling with such love in his eyes, so much he hoped Sam picked up on it.  
"Wh- what? I- I mean, wait, you know?" Dean shot his little brother a mischievous glance.  
"I didn't, but now..." Dean lied. He knew Sam did.  
"I. I don't..." Sam said sounding more defeated than he'd meant to. "I- I just always have. Dean? Am I broken?" Tears started pooling in the boy's eyes again. Dean gathered his brother into another hug.  
"God, Sammy, God no. You're not broken damnit!" Dean yelled and grabbed his little brothers jaw, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Sam pushed up into his brothers touch relishing in the feeling of being kissed. He wonders if this is what a kiss shared between soulmates feels like or what. When Dean pulls away after minutes of sliding his tongue in and out of Sam's mouth, he's met with a spit shined Sam that he wasn't prepared to see.  
"You...?" Sam mutters out quietly.  
"I remember when i first saw color. It was when mom put you in my arms for the first time. I remember how scared her and dad got when i told them that i loved the color your eyes were, and that your skin was the most gorgeous thing in the world. They freaked out and gave me the lecture on soulmates right then and there. After mom died dad still made sure he kept me in order until you came to me about it. It's funny he thought he needed to tell me to be careful around you because of it. I always knew we'd go at your pace." Dean finished and Sam pushed in for another kiss.  
Dean took him out later that day and took him on a date. At the end of the night he gave Sam his special customized ring, one designed not just purely for Sam but also soulmates. They're special rings they carry with them for their lives. As they grow the ring adjusts to hold onto their hand forever. The rings never come off and when John notices Sam's ring is on his hand for the first time ever he doesn't say anything, he's long accepted that his sons are soulmates, he thinks to himself mindlessly moving his soulmate ring that Mary got him so many years ago.


End file.
